ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Countdown
Glenn Williams, also known as Countdown, is an Australian professional wrestler. Countdown is currently under contract with the Elite Championship Wrestling Federation Childhood Coundown was your typical Australian child. He was born into a normal blue-collered family. His grandfather, Gordon "The Enforcer" Williams was a popular Australian wrestler in the 1950s and 60s gaining many heavyweight titles. Growing up in Australia, Countdown was quite a popular child excelling at both sports and accedemics. He was also known as the ladies man within his school, using his charm and good looks, it was almost impossible for a girl to say no to him. During his high school days he made some friends who would stick by him throughout his wrestling career. One of these men was Carl Johnson, also known as Thrilla. As a child his father and grandfather regularly took him to wrestling events, there was one match in particular in which his father participated in a steel cage match helped him decide that he wanted to be a wrestler. His grand father soon retired from being a wrestler and became a booker for the Australian Wrestling Alliance. It was during this time he was trained by his father and developed his skill quite quickly. He was only 11. By the time he turned 15 he dabbled in amateur wrestling where he gathered a great deal in technical skill. He once again excelled in wrestling but soon grew bored.When he turned 17 he was offered a contract to play for the Sydney Roosters for the National Rugby League competition, which he declined to further his hobbie in wrestling. Career AWA At 18, he decided to finally apply for the Australian Wrestling Alliance. Being as his grandfather was a booker you would think that he would be biased towards his grandson, but it was further from the truth. Instead he made Countdown work his ass off to make his way to the top. At that time Countdown was known as The Enforcer, named after his grand fathers nickname. He quickly gained popularity with his unique style of fast, high impact, technical wrestling. A year after joining the AWA his grand father sadly passed away. As an honour, Countdown retired the Enforcer name and became the man we know today. In an AWA event in memory of his grand father, Countdown was in the main event for the AWA Heavyweight Championship. An emotional Countdown dedicated his match to his late grand father and ended up winning the match and the title making him the youngest AWA Heavyweight Champion in history. He was only 19. It was his first, but certainly not his last heavyweight title. A few months later he gathered some more gold, this time the AWA tagteam championship with his best friend and fellow wrestler, Thrilla. They held onto the titles for a record breaking 7 months. That wasn't the only record that Countdown broke as he also held the heavyweight title for a whole year! During their time as a tag team, Thrilla's and Countdown's relationship started to break down. Their partnership finally ended when Countdown turned on his partner and proceeded to beat him down leaving him in a pool of his own blood. That also marked the end of his tag title reign losing the titles to Jone and Baxter Connection. Countdown's turned led him to a long and bitter feud with his best friend Thrilla, resulting in some of his best matches of that time. The feud culminated in a Heavyweight Title Ladder match. As an added stipulation, the loser has to also leave the AWA. Countdown and Thrilla put on the match of their lives to which some people still talk of to this day. In the end, Thrilla was able to beat his former friend winning the title and kicking Countdown out of the AWA. IWA He soon joined the Impact Wrestling Association who an old friend, Vazquill, was the heavyweight champion of. The two instantly engaged in a bitter feud that lasted over two years, switching the heavyweight title back and forth. Some of their more memorable matches include a ladder match in which the majority of the locker room came out half way through the match to help either Countdown or Vazquill. Another match was a first in IWA's history in which it was a "Burnt Down House" match in which Countdown and Vazquill fought inside a previously burnt down house using what ever they could find as weapons. Countdown would go on later to claim that this match was one of the most brutal matches he has ever been in, and that's saying something. He would also have a sepearte feud with a wrestler named Willow. Their matches wowed the audience as Countdown's quick, powerful technical wrestling worked perfect with Willow's high flying, lucha libre, martial arts wrestling. In 2004, Countdown was voted in Pro E-Wrestling Illustrated, Indy Wrestler of the year, Indy Match of the year with Willow and Feud of the Year with Vazquill. These achievement didn't go un-noticed as many companies such as WWE, TNA, NBWF all sought for Countdown's signature. But one company stood out from the rest. ECWF Countdown joined the ECWF when his contract with IWA expired. He was fairly nervous about finally being in the "big time" but soon made many friends in there. His ECWF debut match was against Jimmy Lee. Even though he lost, he put on a great showing impressing ECWF officials. He quickly feuded with a man who joined around the same time he did, Scottman. Over the course of the month Countdown constantly got the upperhand over Scottman, even defeating him in Countdown's specialty match, the ladder match. Their feud culminated at the next PPV in a last man standing match. Countdown and Scottman put on a great effort and almost stole the show if it wasn't for the Ultimate X match in the main-event. Scottman finally upped Countdown at the PPV, but this wasn't the end of these two. The following week, Countdown and Scottman placed their differences aside and teamed upped becoming one of the most well known and popular tagteams in the ECWF, The New Experience. They instantly found gold defeating Total Elite Destruction and The Charismatic Engimas in a TLC match. Their feud with TED and The Charismatic Engimas would have to be one of the biggest tag team feuds of that year. Countdown's longtime friend Thrilla also joined The New Experience. But soon after debuting Thrilla suffered a career ending injury ending his time in the ECWF. Even so, The New Experience started to dominate the tag team division and it was only naturally for them to end up feuding with the biggest stable of that time, The Street Sweepers. For the next few weeks, West Coast Wonder and Hardcore Fool constantly got the better of Countdown and Scottman, but come PPV time the dug deep and eventually got the better of The Street Sweepers, with some help of Kenua. Their feud with the Street Sweepers didn't end there with now Sean Gotti getting involved. This time, Countdown and Scottman didn't get as lucky and ended up losing to Gotti and WCW. Soon after The New Experience split and Countdown went back to his old ways and Scottman disappeared for a while. Countdown's vendetta with The Street Sweepers didn't end there and focused on Hardcore Fool. Their feud lasted a couple of months with both men getting the upper hand from time to time. In the semi-finals of the Road To Glory tournament Countdown squared up against Shane Warner. During the match Hardcore Fool came out and distracted Countdown and ended up helping him lose, screwing him out of a world title opportunity. As a payback, Countdown eliminated Hardore Fool in the second chance battle royal the next week and ended up winning the match giving him a Heavyweight title shot anytime he wants! Their feud finally culminated in a hardcore cage match for Hardcore Fool's KOTD Title, in which an extremely bloodied, battered and bruised Countdown beat Hardcore Fool, and at the same time ending Hardcore Fools title record. Within April 2006, Countdown was suspended indefinitely, but little did the ECWF fans know, this was actually a "work" as Countdown was offered a movie deal in the next Alien vs Predator movie. He came back a month later for what would be known as the infamous Chamber of Death Match for his KOTD Title. Even though he was eliminated by X-pac, he put on a great showing and this match would be known as one of the most entertaining matches of the year. Countdown would soon be embrolled in the Claire Arnette/ Steve Partain feud. Countdown took the side of Mr. Partain's who also had Shane Warner. Needless to say, friction was an understatement between the two as they constantly bickered. The match between Partain and Arnette eventually headlined the PPV Survival Of The Fittest. The match was one of the most intense and important in the ECWF as GM whose team won, would become the full-time general manager. The last on each team came down to Countdown and "The Iron Man" Jimmy Ice. They shared some back and forth action and just when Countdown was about to defeat Jimmy, Jimmy some how fought his way back and defeated Countdown and winning it for his team. Countdown soon banked in his garunteed title shot for the next PPV but not without Matt " No Nickname Needed" Ackerman getting involved after winning a number one contendership. It ended up being a triple threat match between Countdown, NNN and Shane Warner in which Shane ended up coming out the victor. Not soon after, a close family friend and celebrity, Mike Luther tradgically died. Countdown took some time off to tend with Luther's family. No one knew it but Countdown would unexpectantly shock the crowd and win the ECWF Heavyweight Championship. The match was between Captain Charisma and Shane Warner. Shane eventually ended up winning by cheating Charisma out of the title, but Miss. Arnette unhappy with the result restarted the match, this time Countdown being the challenger. At the time, most people were shocked as they thought he was down in Australia. Needless to say, Countdown beat Shane Warner and finally won his dream of becoming the ECWF Heavyweight Champion. Not long after, Countdown fell into a rutt thanks to his injuries catching up with him. After losing his title a month later, he took some time off to heal some nagging injuries. In March 2007, Countdown has made an unexpected comeback. He has promised everyone that the new and improved Countdown will not stop until regaining his title back. So far to date he has a current feud with X-pac. WNC Needs updating XWA Needs updating ICZ Needs updating Wrestling Facts Finishers and Signature Moves • The TimeFreeze ( Solo Spanish-Fly) • Walls Of William ( Elevated Boston Crab ) • Magnum Driver • Counterstrike ( Double Underhooked Piledriver ) • Side Effect Championships and accomplishments ECWF ''' • ECWF Heavyweight Champion ( 1 Time) • ECWF Tag Team Champion (1 Time) - With Scottman • ECWF King Of The Death Match Champion (1 Time) • ECWF Tagteam Hall Of Fame W/ Scottman • ECWF Hall Of Fame '''XWA • XWA Heavyweight Champion (1 Time ) ICZ • ICZ International Champion (1 Time) WNC • WNC Pure Weight Champion (1 Time) Pro E-Wrestling Illustrated • PEWI Match of the Year 2004 • PEWI Indy Wrestler of the Year 2004 • PEWI Indy Match of the Year 2004 External links http://z13.invisionfree.com/ECWF_HQ/index.php?act=idx ---- Category:Characters